


Stay Safe (Peter Parker x reader)

by hollowlogs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowlogs/pseuds/hollowlogs
Summary: The turn out of the snap.





	Stay Safe (Peter Parker x reader)

"We're all gonna die!" 

That's what started it. That one sentence made you take your hand out of Peter's and press it up against the glass of the bus window.

A spaceship.

"There's a spaceship!"

You looked at Peter, silently pleading for him not to go. But you knew better. He had to.

He cupped his hands onto your face and kissed you. It was rough and desperate. An act of saying goodbye. And you never wanted it to end.

But Peter let go of you and looked you in the eyes and told you for the first time, 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

Peter smiled, but he couldn't get distracted. The city needed saving.

With the commotion of the other students shouting and trying to peer through the windows, attempting to catch a glance at the spaceship, Peter was able to put on his web shooters and open the emergency exit window.

As he was about to climb out you grabbed his arm,

"Stay safe, and come back to me?" you asked, but more like begged.

Peter smiled and nodded, 

"I will." 

And then he was gone. Swinging away to save the world. 

You watched him go with a sad smile, you knew what he was capable of and he definitely wasn't stupid.

He would be alright.

 

Watching the news with Ned on his phone had worried you both. Hearing how Tony Stark and Spiderman had been on the spaceship when it went back into space made your stomach turn.

The class had made it to MoMA but the tour never happened.

Everyone had calmed down when they saw the spaceship leave, assuming the attack was over. Now everyone was just waiting for their parents to pick them up.

Your parents showed up, forcing you to leave Ned by himself. You gave him a tight hug and told him you'd text him later and he nodded.

 

You were at home when it happened. School had been cancelled due to the nationwide panic, so you invited Ned and MJ over. 

It was just you three sitting on the couch just talking when you heard the screams and crashes from outside. You and your friends looked at each other before racing to the window.

Seeing the cars crash and the people looking around in confusion and horror.

"Holy shit." you heard MJ say, and you soon understood why.

Looking out you saw the people disappearing. Turning to dust you could say. 

"What the hell is going on?" you said to anyone that would answer you, but got no response.

"Guys?" MJ grabbed Ned and yours attention and you gasped.

MJ was turning to dust.

"Oh God, Michelle, no." You and Ned tried to hold onto her but she just kept slipping away.

"I love you guys." she told you and Ned, knowing that it could very possibly be the last thing she says.

"Michelle no..." Ned pleaded as you two could only watch MJ die.

Then she was gone, just a pile of dust on your living room floor. 

You looked at Ned, who returned your gaze and you just started crying as you watched the tears stream down Ned's face.

What caused this? Were you parents alright? What about your other friends? What about Peter? What about May?

You and Ned just sat on the floor hugging each other, terrified you would feel each other slipping away. But nothing happened. 

When the tears had run out you called everyone you could think of, you got answers from some and voicemail from others.

You turned on the news, searching for answers but just left with more questions.

What were you supposed to do?

You looked at the corner of the room where... MJ was and your breath hitched. She was really gone.

Hours later Ned said he had to go home, you understood and hugged him again. 

He reciprocated and then left. Leaving you all alone. Your parents hadn't answered their phones when you called them, and the didn't return home.

You were alone.

You felt numb as you comically swept up Michelle's ashes and put them in a jar. You couldn't leave her there.

You sat down on your couch and curled yourself into a ball and began to cry yourself to sleep.

You woke up around four in the morning, unable to fall back asleep you checked your phone.

You had a few texts and calls, but elected to ignore them and look at the news instead.

'Billions dead'

'Tony Stark still missing'

You breathed out a shaky sigh.

Tony Stark, he was one of the only people who could help and no one knows if he's even still alive.

If he shows back up he better have Peter, and if he doesn't you'll, you'll...

You stop.

What would you do?

You closed your eyes, trying not to think about the possibility of Peter being dead. You couldn't lose anyone else.

 

Three days later Tony Stark returned to Earth. 

You ran to May's apartment, she needed to know. Maybe Peter would be there.

May opened the door as soon as you began knocking. 

"May! Tony Stark's back on Earth! Do you know if Peter's with him-" you stopped when you saw who was standing in her living room after May had let you in.

Tony Stark.

Alive and kicking.

And alone.

Your eyes widened as reality set in, and you looked at May. Her eyes were red from crying and she couldn't look you in the face.

You looked at Tony who was hanging his head in shame, like a toddler who had been scorned.

"He- he didn't make it, did he?" 

Tony shook his head and you closed your eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling but to no avail as they defiantly rolled down your cheeks.

Peter was gone.


End file.
